


Stockings

by TerminallyCapricious



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminallyCapricious/pseuds/TerminallyCapricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In preparation for a party in their honour at Laketown, Bilbo and Ori are to dress themselves up nicely; though Bilbo seems to be sporting some decorative leggings that Ori is unfamiliar with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really on the fence about "genderbending" fics because like on one hand, you have this great opportunity for trans representation, but like on the other hand, in explicit writing, I wouldn't want to make people uncomfortable in a dysphoria-kinda-way?
> 
> Idk, my rants are dumb, enjoy my first ever Hobbit fanfic.

Ori let out the longest contented sigh that her lungs would allow as she stretched herself out under the covers of her oversized bed, the furniture obviously made for Men. The people of Laketown- Ori still giggled at the all-too-literal name- had been beyond hospitable when they had discovered the dwarves hidden in the murky depths of their town, in the middle of their journey. The mayor had jumped at the thought of being owed a favour by the mighty- and soon enough, wealthy- Thorin Oakenshield, and had put them up in the finest accommodation at his disposal. 

Bilbo and Ori had tended to stick together when sleeping, side by side in their bedrolls, or a room whenever possible, since early on; the both of them found it easier to relax and loosen their chest bindings to breath easily in the night when they were beside one another, rather than a hulking male dwarf. 

Ori was certainly thankful for the close company with another civilised girl. Though she had been raised among dwarven culture, taught to be strong and crass and rowdy, she hadn't absorbed it as much as she probably should have, instead focusing on education in academia. It's not to say that Ori couldn't let loose and party every so often, but she enjoyed the quiet, pedagogical conversations in the evening with Miss Baggins, rather than partaking in the deep laughter of the other small groups.

As the sun rose through the blinds of their shared room, Ori rolled over to see Bilbo, surprisingly, sitting up in her comically large bed already, running her fingers through her dark blonde curls to work out any knots.

"You're up early." Ori teased, her voice heavy with her own sleep. 

"A townswoman came by a short while ago." Bilbo rolled her eyes. That explains it; god knows Bilbo would sleep through the entire day were she not disturbed. "There's a send-off party in our honour tonight; and some of the local seamstresses are apparently very eager to fit party dresses for a Hobbit and a Dwarf, if we're interested."

"Oh," Ori's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Sounds fun enough; what are the odds they'll just alter some children's outfits for us, though?" Her snarky comment got a snort out of Bilbo. 

"You jest, but think about what clothes you own right now; are any really suitable for a party?" Bilbo cast her gaze to the end of the bed where Ori's few remaining possessions lay.

"Well if the boys can wear their torn trousers, I don't see why we have to look much better!" 

Bilbo only shook her head with a tired smile. "For the sake of fun, if nothing else. Although I can imagine the local women were just as excited about fitting some fine dwarven men for party clothes too."

"Hell, the mayor has probably made sure we wrack up a debt everywhere possible, and clothing 14 people can't be cheap..." Ori smiled, despite her tangent, as she crawled out of her own bed, Dori would never have approved of her ungratefulness; but Dori wasn't around.

 ~

Ori regarded herself in the tall mirror of the dressing room, swaying side to side to allow the rich, velvet material to drag across her skin heavily and smoothly. As an artist of sorts, Ori could appreciate a fine sight as much as the next dwarf, and at the moment, she would certainly call herself a fine sight. The boned fit of the bodice allowed her waist some definition, without the unnatural thinnest and discomfort of a laced corset. Her skirt fell to her ankles, simple in design but it seemed to sit flatteringly over her slight curves.

"Hey, Bilbo?" Ori called out, eyeing her reflection for a second longer. She hadn't taken a liking to skirts much, especially given the nature of their current journey; but she enjoyed the feeling of femininity after such a long time of being unbathed and clad in uninteresting trousers.

"Hold on, let me come into your dressing room and we can compare notes." Bilbo giggled, a little breathless.

The Hobbit herself was wearing a corset-bodiced dress with a shorter skirt, showing off her legs which were encased in... something Ori had not seen before.

"What on earth is on your legs?" Ori kneeled, despite the complaining creak her dress gave, to inspect Bilbo's legs up closer. The fabric that ran along them appeared to be like pants, but much, much more form fitting, and full of little holes. They were like loosely-knit trousers, Ori decided, patterned with floral shapes intermittently.

"Um, they're stockings?" Bilbo hesitated when Ori looked at her, completely lost. "Well they're like... decoration for your legs. They're sometimes worn for warmth, but mostly for aesthetic purposes, especially ones with patterns like these. They're not really practical, so they're mostly worn for fun, I guess?"

Ori peered from the base where they sat funnily over Bilbo's big hobbit feet, following them up to the hem of her skirt. "Do they sit like trousers up the top?"

"No... not quite." Bilbo raised her skirt to show her upper thighs, her modesty long since extinguished around the other female company member. "They end around your upper leg and there are these clever little suspender-like clips that keep them up, which you attach to a belt that sits around your waist."

Ori blushed at the many thin, lacy things she saw when Bilbo lifted her skirt. "That's all very... private, isn't it? I mean considering they're something that's made to be seen."

Bilbo just laughed softly. "Well it's like your legs, right? You'd have no problem with people seeing your calves, but it'd be pretty intimate to show someone the higher part of your thigh."

The dwarf nodded in sudden understanding and reached for her sketchbook to jot down a messy scribble of Bilbo's stockings. 

"Would you like a pair too, Mistress Dwarf?" A young voice asked from behind Ori, startling her. The small girl was the daughter of the store owner, and they had seen her running errands all over the place when they'd come in.

"Oh, that would be absolutely lovely." Ori smiled to the girl, not having to tilt her head too far downwards to meet her eyes. The little girl ran off and Bilbo watched as Ori hiked up her skirt hem a little. "It's a shame they'll be covered, I guess I've just got to go looking for excuses to show my legs, right?"

Bilbo snorted unattractively at the innuendo.

~

Safely back inside their room at the inn, Ori held the thin fabric very delicately in her fingers, staring at it at though it was the most intimidating thing she'd faced on this trip. Bilbo had offered to help her, an offer which the dwarf had taken up very quickly; all too afraid of poking holes in the thin nylon. To kill time until Bilbo was done with her own tights (another word for stockings which Bilbo had taught her, a synonym of sorts), Ori fingered the lace on the matching lingerie she'd been given. 

"You know, I was worried about the stockings going unseen, but it seems even more of a waste to wear such pretty... underthings. Who on earth will see those?" Ori fidgeted with the garter belt around her waist.

"Well then find someone to show them to." Bilbo said, as though the solution were that simple; sending her an exaggerated wink from where she sat on her bed. Her voice fell to a conspiratory whisper, "In fact, I have it in good confidence that you have a crush on one of our travelling companions."

"Oh? And what 'good confidence' is that then?" Ori raised an eyebrow, though she was fairly certain she knew the answer.

"You, of course!" Bilbo giggled and Ori laughed too, her blush subdued; Bilbo knows her intimately enough that Ori isn't at all ashamed for her to know. "That one evening at Beorn's with all the ale? You began to wax poetry about Dwalin's muscular arms." She hopped up on her bed, flexing her unimpressive bicep.

"Oh, but your thoughts on Mister Thorin..." Ori jumped up on Bilbo's bed as well, her stockings discarded on the floor. She pitched up her voice in an inaccurate imitation of Bilbo's. "He's so dark and brooding and mysterious!" She narrowly avoided Bilbo's attempt to tackle her to the bed. "Oooh, take me!" She all but presented herself to Bilbo, allowing the Hobbit girl to push her to the bed. "Oh yes, Mister Thorin."

Bilbo gave her a rude shove and she fell off the bed, landing with a heavy thud which didn't quite stop her giggles. "Ok, ok, you've wrestled me into submission," Ori lay her head to the side, gazing at her stockings, allowing her red hair to spread messily around her. "Now can we get my damned tights on; I'll bet anything they'll look better on my legs than on the carpet."

~

Ori was two man-sized drinks into the evening, though it had grown late very quickly, and she was not tipsy enough to justify flirting with Dwalin as heavily as she was. The two of them sat in the relative quiet of the kitchen in their accommodation; Dwalin leaning up against a counter and Ori sat up on the marble kitchen island, her feet dangling, too far from the ground.

Ori was recounting the adventurous capers that she and Bilbo had gotten up to during the day while Dwalin listened intently. She got to the part about the stockings and kicked her legs up to emphasise her point.

"Aye, I was wondering why the both of you had painted your legs." Dwalin puzzled, making Ori giggle.

"They're not painted on, they're just like leggings, but thinner, made to be pretty." The young dwarf was staring down at her own legs now, hiking her skirt up a little to get a better view. "They get even prettier up the top, but Bilbo says that part is naughty..."

"Naughty?" Dwalin raised an eyebrow, scoffing a little at her phrasing.

Ori thought about it for a moment, she supposed that dwarves did a many number of things that the Hobbit would call 'naughty'. Poor Bilbo had nearly fainted the first time they'd bathed together; all of them roughhousing and play-wrestling while wet and naked had given her a blush that hadn't gone away for some time. That being said, it reminded her that Dwalin had probably caught glimpses of her while bathing before, and that she likely shouldn't be so embarrassed over showing him some leg.

The younger dwarf remained seated as the pulled the hem of her skirt way up one leg, showing Dwalin the lace trim on the top of her tights.

"She said they were like a kind of lingerie, but honestly, its a very clever little system." Ori swallowed down her hesitation and ignored the blush on her cheeks, raising her skirt up to her hip. "The little suspender clip here holds them to this lacy little belt."

She could hear Dwalin's audible swallow when his gaze fell to her newly exposed areas, his eyes likely finding her thin, lace panties, or perhaps her slight chubby spots that the long journey hadn't quite dealt with. Feeling suddenly like she was under a microscope, she laid her skirt back down to her thighs, her eyes trained again on the floral pattern of her tights.

Dwalin cleared his throat gruffly and seemed to have trouble deciding where his eyes should be resting. "Aye, they look nice." Was the best he could come up with. The older dwarf sure was glad that his face didn't colour as well as the young lass' seemed to.

Ori breathed in deeply, pushing herself off the counter and stepped the short distance over to Dwalin, resting an almost-shaking hand on his chest, trying to steel her nerves. "I'd give you a better look, but the kitchen's awfully public... I trust you know where my room is." She threw him a wink and turned, walking out of the room while trying to contain her snickering at the shocked look on his face.

She could practically hear the moment he figured out what had happened, and decided to rush after her and directly follow her instead. "You best show me the way, lass, I don't wanna get lost."

She threw a beaming smile behind her as they climbed the stairs, enjoying the small smile he offered back, such a change from his usual stoic-slash-grumpy demeanor. 

They'd barely shut her door behind them when Ori turned on Dwalin, using a single hand and some light pressure on his chest to push him back against the door; clearly still greatly surprised, he allowed her to maneuver him without any struggle, though Ori didn't doubt his ability to overpower her should he feel the need.

She paused for a moment, the situation suddenly feeling so real; her mind struggled to catch up to her actions and to fully absorb the idea that she had successfully lured Dwalin into her bedroom. Overthinking was clearly not going to get her anywhere, so she breathed out a relaxing sigh and recalled all of her fantasies she'd thought up while lying on the cold ground most nights.

She leaned up as tall as her tiptoes allowed and pressed a soft kiss to Dwalin's rougher lips. He seemed to notice her struggle after a moment and bent down to lean into the kiss, allowing her to rest flat-footed and comfortably wrap her arms around his neck. Their kiss remained chaste for the moment, wonderfully affectionate, as their lips bumped and brushed with each staggering breath they took.

Ori leaned back, breaking their kiss and taking a moment to look Dwalin in the eyes. Seeing nothing but adoration and willingness, she kissed him squarely on the cheek before starting a trail down his neck, not quite marking him, but enjoying the hot, solid skin beneath her lips. When she pulled back a second time, Dwalin was ready for her, and he caught her in a deep kiss, their lips parting and their tongues awkwardly trying to entice the other to kiss deeper. 

Dwalin's tongue would run along her teeth, and Ori would bite softly on the older dwarf's bottom lip, the both of them driving each other mad very quickly. Dwalin shucked off his coat and pulled back from their kissing. "You promised me a better look, yes?" He gave a wry smile and began to pull off his tunic.

Ori got as far as loosening the bow on the back of her dress when Dwalin's chest was completely bared to her. Her mouth slackened open and she licked her suddenly all-too-dry lips at the sight. She stopped her work on her own clothes to run her hands over the exposed skin, burying them into the thick hair, unable to resist the urge to nuzzle into it.

Dwalin chuckled, his chest vibrating against her affectionate motions, his large hands coming to the zipper on the back of her dress and taking pause, obviously waiting for some kind of permission. She leaned back and nodded a little, feeling the material loosen right down to her lower back as he unzipped her. Brazenly, she pushed the fabric right down her body, the whole dress pooling at her feet. Her stomach has thin, soft red lines from where the bodice boning had sat tightly all night, but other than that, she felt perfectly seductive.

She had forgone her chest wrappings for the evening, deciding her dress would do the trick well enough, and so now her perky tits sat bare, almost pressed up against Dwalin's chest. The older dwarf himself seemed to be having a hard time deciding what to focus on, so Ori made it easy for him. With one last short, sweet kiss, she turned her back to him and sauntered sexily to her bed, swaying her hips and practically feeling his gaze resting heavily on her ass, dressed in its few layers of thin lace.

She crawled up on her bed and patted the bedspread beside her, a clear invitation that he took quickly, kicking off his boots and trousers along the way. Down to their undergarments, Dwalin laid her back on the bed, kissing down her neck in a manner that felt to her like absolute worship. Their bare skin pressed together felt hotter than any furnace Ori had ever had the chance to stand by, and she found it difficult to stop herself from writhing under the man above her.

Dwalin's hands found her hips and he gently fingered the lace of her panties. In an attempt to show her enthusiasm for the idea, she lifted her hips, allowing him to remove them, slide them down her lace-clad legs and drop them on the floor beside the bed. He sat back and set about removing his own undergarments when he caught her moving to take off her stockings. "Wait," his voice surprised her, breaking the silence. "leave them."

The request took a moment to sink in, but she shot him a wicked glance and pushed him onto his back, settling into his now-bare lap. She kissed him deeply, her hands running appreciatively over his broad shoulders, trying to find purchase or distraction from the tantalising almost-tickle of his broad palms working down her sides and to her hips. She had to spread her legs wide to accommodate straddling him, allowing him a moment to slip a hand between her legs, rubbing softly around her heat.

Her breath came heavy and she rocked her hips down, desperate for some more direct touches. He ran his fingers over he pussy, teasing her to her limit and gathering a fair amount of her wetness. She bit her lip and look up at him with her best pleading look. It seemed to work, given that in the next second she had a thick finger up inside her, in until the last knuckle. There was no ache, no unpleasantness, but she knew well that she hadn't been this wet in her life, that it would have been easy to make a path for Dwalin's finger inside of her.

The second one came just as easily, she shifted her hips so that her pelvic bone was out of the way, allowing her hole to loosen relaxedly and grant him easier access. By the third finger, she was panting as though she'd just run from a horde of Orcs; her face was flushed and she couldn't stop the needy little rocks down onto his hand. Her lips slack and her pleasure surely evident on her face, she gazed up at him through her lashes, a silent plea. 

He removed the appendages from her and didn't make any move to stop her when she reached between her legs to stroke at his cock. He propped himself into a sitting position so that she may be in his lap properly, and this afforded her her first proper look at Dwalin's arousal. She'd seen typical dwarven cocks before during communal bathing, knew what they looked like flaccid, but this was hot and engorged and heavy with passion, her mouth watered to see such a large mass of hard flesh absolutely straining to get inside her, so she didn't make him wait any longer.

She lowered herself slowly onto his manhood, bracing herself on his shoulders and looking affectionately into his eyes the whole, long movement. When she was sat fully on his lap, as full of him as she could possibly be, there was a moment of silence, the both of them maintaining meaningful eye contact, before they both broke the silence, awkwardly stumbling over words at the same time.

Dwalin managed out an "I love you".

In the same moment, Ori declared, "God, you have a big cock".

The silence stretched on for half a second before they were both chuckling at the absurdity of the situation. Ori collapsed her head against Dwalin's neck to ride out her breathless giggles as she tried to compose herself enough to pull back and kiss him softly. She took his face in both of her hands, "I love you too." She kissed him long and thoroughly, intent to make sure he knew that she meant it.

It wasn't until she broke the kiss that she began to move her hips. She simply lifted herself up and lowered herself back down, sliding his cock in and out of her so slowly that she could feel every single inch as it pushed between her soaking folds. Her hips shifted forward again, her re-angled pubic bone forcing her internal walls to clamp down tighter around Dwalin's cock. He let out a rough puff of breath and began pushing his hips up to meet her thrusts.

She moaned aloud and let her mouth drop open, slack, as she continued to ride him, rejecting the idea of quieting her gasps and her quivering moans; despite how embarrassing they were, they encouraged Dwalin to fuck up into her harder. He began letting out his own little grunts with the effort and pleasure of each movement, throwing himself into it so much that Ori's legs turned to useless jelly, making it difficult to ride him as she truly wanted.

Sensing the younger dwarf's distress, Dwalin picked her up from his lap, noting her needy whimper as he slid out of her completely. He threw her down on her back so roughly that she bounced on the mattress, her hair splaying out around her head in a typically beautiful fashion. He took a moment to take her all in as he lined himself up again. Her eyes were staring at him, glassy with arousal but sharp with anticipation; her deep blush ran from the bridge of her nose, right down her pale neck, to illuminate the freckles on her bosom. And Mahal, her tits. Dwalin has seen bigger in his life, but Ori's were obscenely perky; they were so perfect that he had to fight the urge to mark them up with hickeys and bite marks... that could come later.

The look of anticipation on Ori's face as he leaned back in was too much for Dwalin, and he gave a smirk as he repositioned her. Her legs pointed straight up, lace-covered thighs clasped together, he moved back and smiled at her in a way that made her giggle back at him.

"Such nice legs you have..." He trailed off, parting her thighs a little. "God knows I'd love to feel that fabric." Immediately understanding, Ori reached through her legs and grabbed Dwalin's cock, laying it against the silky insides of her thighs, brushing against her stockings as she pushed her thighs together again. Dwalin met her gaze and rocked his hips forward, fucking her thighs shallowly, huffing out moans in response to the friction that was dryer and less warm than Ori's pussy.

When Dwalin slid home inside her again, Ori was certain she wouldn't last long; far too much time spent on the road, unable to pleasure herself with her companions around all the time (sure, it was hardly discreet the way that some of the men would sneak off and deal with themselves a few yards away, but god knows Ori would never get away with that). With a better angle and the fact that she did not have to support her entire weight, it was easier in this position for Ori to lift her hips up and push back against every thrust Dwalin offered her.

She moaned aloud with every thrust; the pleasure building in her core, right below her stomach. She leaned forward and clutched hard at Dwalin's hair, whimpering into his ear, "I'm gonna cum,  _Mahal, Dwalin!"_

Dwalin gave a shuddering groan and didn't have to say much more for Ori to know that he would be right there with her. She felt a rough hand slip inwards from her hip, confused for a moment before Dwalin's thumb found the slick nub of her clit. It only took a few rubs in time with some jarring thrusts before she was all but screaming his name to high heavens, and finishing with a violent buck up against him.

All of the factors of Ori's orgasm hit Dwalin at once, and they hit him hard. The sudden clench, agonisingly pleasurable in its tightness, the rush of slick, hot and wet, and the sounds of absolute rapture coming from his bed partner. He was done for by the time she was coming down from her high, and he buried himself to the root one last time before groaning in a stuttered release, the most violent orgasm he can remember having.

 

The two of them took a moment to catch their breathing as Dwalin pulled out and settled them both beneath the covers. To the older dwarf's delight, Ori rested up beside him, laying her head on his bare, still slightly-heaving chest. She gave him a nuzzle and wrapped her arms around him affectionately, looking up into his eyes. They held eye contact for a long moment, leaning together for another soft kiss,

When the door opened hurriedly.

Ori pulled the sheets up around her as Bilbo and Thorin stumbled into their- now that Ori remembers-  _shared_  room, making out heavily. The pair of them stop and regard the couple naked in Ori's bed.

The two women are the first to break the awkward (and awed) silence; pretty much synchronised as they declare to each other, "Nice."


End file.
